fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Stars Racing League
All-Stars Racing League''' is a crossover racing game for the Nintendo Wii U ' '''and the Nintendo 3DS ' The game was released on June 20, 2011 in Japan, the United States, Europe and Australia. for both systems. The game is rated E for Everyone and contains comic mischief, mild violence, and crude humor. Whoever excluded Europe and Australia before this edit, congratulations, you're a racist bastard. Gameplay Ten racers compete against each other in an attempt to be the first to reach the finish line. Players choose from courses and characters from the Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, Klonoa, and Megaman universes. Items and power-ups are available at the player's disposal to use to stay ahead of the pack and hinder their opponents' performance. The game's courses can be played either during the day or at night, and some also have the option of changing the weather effects. Just like in Mario Kart Wii, karts and bikes are selectable. Players can also pull off tricks and stunts, although there are no rewards for doing so. Drifting allows for turbo boosts. One cool element in the game is "Spin-Out". If the player stays behind another player for a certain amount of time, their opponent is more likely to mess up and get off-road, etc. Game Modes *'Grand Prix (1 player)': Compete for first place in five different cups. This is the main mode of the game where most of the unlockables are obtained. *'Time Trials (1 player)': See how fast you can complete one lap around a course, and then race against your ghost to see if you can beat that time. *'Versus Race (Wii: 1-4 players, DS: 1 player)': Set up a quick race. *'Battle Mode (Wii: 1-4 players, DS: 1 player)': Compete in fun battle mini-games, either alone or in teams. *'Tournament Mode (Wii-only)': Up to 14 people can participate in this ultimate racing tournament. *'Mission Mode (DS-only)': Complete specific missions/challenges. *'Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection': Connect to the Internet to race or battle friends or people from around the globe. *'Racing Hall': View your records, trophies, and other collectibles and unlockables here. *'Options': Adjust game settings such as audio, music, controls, etc. Cups & Courses There are five different cups in Grand Prix. Each cup has five courses, making for a total of 25 courses in the game. Cloud Cup *'Mario Land: '''Mario Land is a generic, grassy course with green pipes and Piranha Plants, as well as Goombas that get in the way. *'Emerald Zone: 'A fun but easy course with a big drop and lots of vegetation. *'Pac-Man Fields: 'Navigate through the quiet fields and zig-zagged paths, surrounded by cherry trees and windmills. *'Klonoa Gardens: 'This course features numerous flower beds and fantastic creatures which roam around. *'Fast Lane: '''This track contains many speed boosts and jumps, making racing a bit more tricky. Playable Characters There are 32 playable characters in the game, excluding the Wii-exclusive Miis. 18 of those characters must be unlocked. Geno and Bomberman both appear as special secret characters in the game, and are unlocked at the same time. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Other Characters ﻿ Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Online Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games